A Sketch Ago
by MyRawrIsSoft
Summary: Hermione thinks she might grow old alone after everyone has a special someone, so she locks herself up in her room and draws a sketch of George Weasley.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except for the idea of the story. J.K. Rowling was the genius behind the Harry Potter series. **

* * *

><p>"Lavender, I really don't want to go out with all of you guys, plus, you're the fourth person who's asked me." I said.<p>

"Hermione- we really want you to come. We're worried that something's wrong."

"Well you just tell everyone I'm gonna become emo and I'm not going to eat anymore!" I said, slamming the door in her face.

I had been staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's. There hadn't been enough room for me (seeing as Lavender was sharing a room with Ginny and her room was pretty small), but I was able to use the expansion charm correctly and had my own little room. My room at the Burrow didn't look very similar to the one at my house, with its light green walls and black curtains with a huge round bed with its purple sheets. I loved my room, even though here I didn't have my TV or stereo or any of my other electronics. I didn't care much though that they weren't with me; I mean I was hanging out with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender; almost every waking hour. But lately it was getting kind of annoying- especially since they all had each other, Ron was with Lavender (he had finally asked her out, thanks to me…unknowingly) and Harry was with Ginny, but I didn't have anyone and whenever we went out somewhere I always seemed to be the outsider and would go off on my own for awhile and then decide that I should get back to the Burrow. Plus, I still kind of liked Ron even though it grew smaller and smaller each day and seeing him with Lavender just made me grumpy, especially when they were all… lovey dovey.

"That is nothing to joke about!" Lavender yelled at me through the closed door.

"How do you know I'm joking?"

"Because that is not like you at all."

"Just watch."

She sighed, "Fine. We're leaving."

I sighed too, I hated how I was the only one without that special someone. I mean it wasn't like I was a loner or something. I had a few boyfriends in my life time; it wasn't like I had never dated before.

Might as well get to work. I told myself. I changed almost all my clothes in my closet to black. I pulled out my black eyeliner from my makeup bag and started to put it on thick. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail so it would hang in my face. I knew that this probably wasn't the best thing to do, I mean it wasn't like I wouldn't find that one person I couldn't live without. But then I started to doubt myself, what if I would never find that special someone? What if I grew old and wrinkly by myself? What if?

I sighed. Well I guess I'll find out eventually. I was reading a romance novel when someone knocked on my door. "It's time for dinner." I heard George tell me. For some strange reason I was able to pick the twins out by their voices, but not by their looks. They looked too much alike and I didn't feel bad because not even their mother could tell the them apart. But their voices, their voices were a tad different, not much but enough for me to distinguish the twins.

"I'm not hungry." I yelled at the door, my eyes never leaving the page I was at. I heard a big sigh and him mutter something under his breath.

"Come on! You aren't actually going to go through with your stupid little plan?"

"And what if I am?" I yelled, putting my book down on my stomach and fixing my eyes on the door.

"Then I will bust this door open!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, then trust me, you will." I heard him mutter and then I heard him muttering to himself about what would be the strongest charm to open my door.

I took a deep breath and quickly put my own charm on the door. I was almost positive that he wouldn't be able to open the door with any charm, no matter how strong.

"Hermione, trust me. I will get this door open whether you like it or not." George said after a few minutes. I smirked, knowing for sure that he wouldn't be able to. It was only after I had read another three pages that I head the hinges whining in protest. I looked up and after another two minutes, the door came off completely. I stared at George with wide eyes and he stared back at me.

"What the bloody hell?" he yelled, "Do you have any idea what you look like?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and then went back to reading my book, acting like nothing had happened. I heard George sigh and I felt the weight of him sitting on my bed. I ignored him, still reading but not focusing on it enough to know what was going on. I was too busy paying attention to George, but apparently not enough.

"So, what is your book about?" George suddenly asked, lying right next to me. I jumped a bit and turned my head to see him looking at me.

"Uhm, it's a romance novel…" I told him, feeling a bit uncomfortable with how close he was to me.

"Oh, a romance novel, eh?"

"Yea… Why do you ask?"

"You never read those books. You always say how stupid they are." George said.

"Well, yea, they are." I said.

"Then why are you reading one?" He asked me, looking straight into my eyes. It took me awhile before I could come up with a response- but I was able to think of a semi good one.

"Because as I read it I make fun of it, and think how much it never happens in real life." I told him, looking away from him and looking at everything else that I could.

"Really?" He asked me. I could tell he didn't believe me at all, not even one word.

There was a long pause, "No." I told him, hoping that was the answer he wanted to hear and that he would leave.

I heard him sigh, "Well if you want some dinner, you can always come down," He said and got off the bed, "And, uh, sorry about the door."

"No problem, I can fix that."

"Nah, I got it." he said, pulling out his wand again and muttering a spell. The door flew back up and reattached itself. George smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him as he did so. I sighed, and went back to reading my book. After awhile I wasn't able to concentrate and wasn't able to actually read the words written on the page. I finally decided to get up and walk around. First I decided that I should clean off my makeup, I probably looked like a raccoon and the way George had reacted told me it was most likely true. I grabbed some of my makeup wipes and quickly got rid of all the black eyeliner. When I went to close the package, I saw my sketch pad on the ground. It was almost hidden by the dresser.

I quickly picked it up, and decided that I hadn't drawn in a while. I grabbed a sharp-pointed pencil and eraser. I looked out the small window and found Ron, Harry, George and Fred playing football. I smiled and got to work right away. I knew exactly how I wanted my drawing to look.

After an hour of drawing it started to get dark, and the boys had decided to go in, well along with Lavender and Ginny. I looked at my work and realized my most detail was found in George. His face was shaded, and showed every little detail- people could even mistake it for the real George Weasley, well that would be if the face was about the size of a regular human being. I sighed, Ron and Harry didn't look as realistic and Fred looked more realistic then them, but not as much as George but everything in the background was shaded just right and looked pretty good.

I heard a soft knock on the door, but ignored it. A few seconds later the knock was a little louder.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"George, I thought you might be hungry- so I brought you some food." I heard him open the door and turned towards him, from my place at the window.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry."

I heard George sigh, "Hermione, you aren't really going to go through with this thing are you?"

"George, honestly, I'm not hungry right now- this has nothing to do with the fact that I said I wouldn't eat."

"Please, just eat some of it. For me?" he said, using a puppy dog look.

I groaned, but agreed to do so. I went over to my bed taking the plate of food from George and started to take small bites. Mrs. Weasley had done a wonderful job with dinner- yet again- nothing could beat her amazing cooking skills, not even the greatest cook around.

"Did you draw this?" I heard George ask. I looked up and saw him holding up the picture I had just drawn recently. I quickly got up and tried to take it away from him, but him being a good foot taller than me was able to keep it out of my reach, while still looking at it.

"Is that… me?" he asked.

I ignored him and tried to jump up to grab a hold of it, but to no avail. For another good five minutes I tried to get the picture away, George laughing the whole time. I finally gave up and went back over to my bed, shoving Mrs. Weasley's dinner into my mouth angrily.

"Hermione, did you draw this?" George asked, sitting next to me.

"Yes, yes I did." I said, after I had finished chewing.

"This is really good. Did you draw this when we were playing football outside?" he asked, still looking at the sketch. Of course I had drawn it when they were all outside playing, but I remained quiet, looking down at the piece of paper too, seeing my work in the dim light. For me I thought it looked really good, of course it wasn't the best out in the world but I liked it. And I was prepared for another certain answer. If George asked me why he looked so real and everyone else didn't I would just tell him I wasn't finished yet. I looked up at George who was still looking at the sketch. I finally realized this would be the perfect time to take it back. I went to reach out for it, but he had already moved it away from me.

"How come everyone else doesn't look as realistic as me?" he asked, not bothering to look up at me.

"Because I'm not done yet." I said, finally giving up completely on trying to take it back. I'll just let him give it to me when he's done. I got up from the bed and decided to go downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and cleaned my plate so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have to. I made my way back up the stairs silently, trying to avoid attention from all the others. Everyone was in the sitting room and playing a game and I was able to sneak pass them once, so I'm sure I could do it again. When I reached my room again I applauded myself because I didn't get caught. I opened my door and saw that George was lying on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes you, who else?"

"I wanted to discuss your drawing." He said, holding it up in his hands.

"What is there to discuss about it?" I asked. Nobody had ever taken much interest in my sketches. I mean, my parents liked to tell me I was good and would send me to art classes, but never once had someone wanted to…discuss it with me. And it's not like there was much to discuss.

"Sit." He said, looking at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't place. He hadn't answered my question, but I was sure I was going to find out shortly.

"Why did you draw this and nothing else?" He asked me, as soon as I was sitting with my legs crossed on the bed facing him.

"Because I realized I hadn't sketched anything in awhile." I told him honestly.

"But why this and nothing else?"

"Nothing was as interesting as when you were playing football." I looked up from the sheets on my bed and in George's eyes. I wasn't exactly sure where he was going with all his questions. It was just a simple sketch of him with his friends and family. _But it's of him _a voice said in my head. I shook the thought away as soon as it had come; I hadn't sketched it merely because he was there. Or had I? I mean I had always liked him, but there were plenty of reasons why I had chosen that instead of something else to sketch.

"As when I was playing football?" he asked, he seemed to be surprised that I said because he was playing, not that everyone was playing.

I shrugged, and tried to avoid his eyes, making it seem like it was no big deal. It was silent for awhile and then I felt the bed move because of the shifting weight. I still didn't look up at him and kept my eyes on the bed. I felt a finger under my chin, then my head being lifted. I stared up into George's green eyes; he was looking at me intently. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine, his eyes closed. My eyes widened in shock. I had never imagined that one day George Weasley would be kissing me. I was too shocked that I didn't even kiss him back and as soon as I was going to respond he quickly pulled away. He made a move to leave, but I grabbed onto his wrist and put my lips to his. At first it was a sweet and tender kiss, but it quickly it turned into something much more. It was a passionate kiss and we only broke apart to breathe. He smiled at me; and me at him.

It was perfect. We laid back on the bed, his arm around me as we just listened to each other's breath. It was only then after a few minutes had gone by, that George spoke.

"It seemed like only a sketch ago," he paused sighing, "That we were nothing more than just friends."

I smiled and looked up at him, connecting my lips to his for a short kiss, "Only a sketch ago." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hullo everyone! I hope you liked this short, little one-shot. I had a lot of fun writing it. And just to clear things up, I meant football- as in American soccer. Not the American football. I was going to originally make it Quiddtich, but I figured it would be a little more difficult for Hermione to draw instead of football.<strong>

**-Kathleen **


End file.
